A device for managing transaction processing is generally used as a data processing device used in financial trading in order to carry out many processing requests while efficiently maintaining consistency. This type of data processing device includes a process for carrying out transaction processing according to a request from a client and a transfer process to an Application Program Interface (API) according to the request. When a failure occurs when transaction processing is carried out the transaction processing fails. In this case, it is necessary to remove the failure so that the subsequent processes are not affected. For example, a technology is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid Open Patent H10-198584), Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid Open Patent 2011-70504) and Patent Document 3 (Japanese Laid Open Patent H2-66636) for removing a failure in the case where a failure occurs when an application program is executed or when a system is running.
The cause of a failure occurring in a process may be found not only due to operation defect of the process itself but sometimes in the message which is the object of the transaction processing included in a request from a client. However, the cause for a failure occurring can not be isolated in the technology described in the Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3.
The present invention aims to solve the above described situation by isolating the cause of a failure occurring in transaction processing.